


Chilly Bunk

by Snoo



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoo/pseuds/Snoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is cold after a show and Mikey can’t take the hint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilly Bunk

Frank lay wide awake in his bunk shivering. This wasn't fair. They had had a great show in Moscow and now Frank was paying for thinking his already shit immune system could handle going to bed without three hoodies on. Not fair. 

Frank poked his head out of his bunk and saw the teasing fabrics. They were hanging out of a small wardrobe on the other side of the room. Frank could imagine them laughing at him to go put them on but freeze to death in the process. Frank concluded they weren't worth getting out of his cocoon of blankets for and so, continued to shiver.

The shivering continued until Mikey finally snapped in the bunk above Frank. "Frank! Your shivering is making the bunk vibrate in the un-sexiest way possible!"

"S-s-sorry…"

There was no way in hell Mikey could stay mad at that little pathetic voice and Frank knew it. Mikey climbed down and opened the curtain of Frank's bunk. "You know, nobody said Moscow was warm. It's -20'C outside…"

Frank scowled at Mikey, "So how are you not freezing?!"

Mikey smiled. "Don't get me wrong, I am cold. I'm just not a reptile like you." He climbed into Frank's blanket cocoon, "Now where are you coldest?"

Frank answered immediately. "Hands." Mikey covered Frank's hands with his own easily. The man had large hands in comparison to the smaller man and Frank couldn't help but look down to admire them. "Um… and mouth."

Mikey's other hand reached and covered Frank's mouth. "Better?"

That wasn't what Frank had in mind. Luckily they were interrupted in what looked like Mikey's kidnap attempt by Gerard. "Why are you gagging Frankie?"

"He said he was cold… did I do something wrong?"

Gerard fought off a smile. "Silly little brother. He wants a kiss you moron." 

"What makes you say that?"

Gerard looked at Frank and Mikey then giggled. "Well for a start there's the fact that Frank looks like a cute little hamster licking and nibbling your hand… aww."

Mikey blushed and gave Gerard the look that clearly said 'Do as I say or your life will be hell until the day you die'. "You can go now Gerard."

Gerard climbed back up to his bunk as Mikey removed his hand and held Frank close, "You're a sneaky little thing, y'know that?"

Frank smiled, "I try my best. Warm me up?"

Mikey smirked, "Sure thing." He leaned in and kisses Frank softly, savoring each moment their lips stay connected. He moved to the corner of Frank's mouth and sucked on Frank's lip ring, earning a soft moan from the small guitarist. "Warm now?"

Frank smiled, "Yep. But I still need my heat-source to stay close by, just in case."

Mikey snuggled in closer. "Your heat source will be happy to stay."

Frank smiled and closed his eyes. All was right with the world again. Take that hoodies.


End file.
